First Kiss
by ViciousWolfie
Summary: SiriusRemus fluff. Their first kiss.


**Author's Notes:**

Dedicated as always to Peri, but this time because she's the one that finally made me realize that Sirius would never run away with me because he's in love with Remus. So it goes.

This is just a random bit of first kiss Sirius/Remus fluff. MWPP era.

**Disclaimers:** The Harry Potter universe and said characters within it are (c) one very rich J. K. Rowling

THIS STORY CONTAINS SNOGGING BETWEEN SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN. THEY ARE BOTH MALE. If this isn't your box of cookies then there is either an x in the right corner of your screen or a back button on your explorer window. Either one will get you out of here quickly and painlessly.

Thank you.

* * *

"Hey Remus,"

He sighed, considering for a moment ignoring the boy and focusing on the words, but it didn't work. Golden eyes slid away from the pages and the small black type, focusing on the figure sprawled next to him on the bed. Sirius hadn't been invited, he never really was, but as Remus's gaze lit upon the contemplative expression etched into the boy's features, his ire faded. "What is it now, Mr. Black?" He tried to sound irritated, because it really was a good book, but he had learned long ago that it was hard to deny Sirius anything.

Not that he really wanted to.

It really wasn't fair, Remus decided, for Sirius to look so very attractive, and most of the girls in the school probably agreed with him. Before he'd ever met Sirius, Remus had never even considered looking at another boy in anything other than a platonic way. In fact, for the first few years of their schooling, he hadn't realized that he felt anything more than that either. After all, he didn't feel that way about other boys, just Sirius.

No, it really just wasn't fair.

"Do you ever think about love?"

Remus blinked, startled out of his musings. That was the last question he had expected. "What?"

Sirius shifted, so that his head was now resting on the other boy's thigh and allowing him to look straight up into that golden gaze. His usually mischievous and playful expression had been replaced by a serious, no pun intended, and thoughtful look that made his eyebrows crinkle and created a thin line between them. "Love. Not that ridiculous trash they show you in the movies, but real love. How are you supposed to know?"

The werewolf sighed, finally giving it up and putting his book entirely aside, realizing that he wasn't going to find out how it ended until he helped Sirius answer the most recent question of the day. Yesterday he had wanted to know if it was possible to cast spells on the moon. So it wasn't that Remus didn't care, but the boy had a tendency to blow things out of proportion. "I don't know, Pads," he said. He toyed with a lock of black hair, watching as teeth gnawed away at those pink lips. "I'm not exactly an expert."

"Try anyway."

Remus sighed again, he'd been doing that a lot lately, and tugged harder on a particular strand of ebony. He turned his face so that he could see out the window, considering for a moment, and not wanting to look at the boy while he spoke. "I think…you just know. It's like a thousand fluttering insects have taken up residence in your stomach, and sometimes you can't breath and can't think because you know if they could just love you back then the whole world would just set itself right and nothing could ever hurt you again. It's like flying and falling all at once and you don't care about hitting bottom because it's the rush that really matters."

He found his hands were shaking, and for a moment he closed his eyes.

"Do you think it's possible to be in love with another bloke?"

He was startled by the question, and glanced down at Sirius, which he knew was a mistake. Those gray eyes were staring up at him with something more behind his usual playfulness behind them, and he felt his heart jump into his throat. Sirius was still looking at his eyes when he reached a hand up, fingertips ghosting across the werewolf's skin before his hand went around to the back of his neck and pulled Remus down towards him.

It was quite possible that for a moment, Remus's heart simply ceased to beat. All he knew was that Sirius was pressing his lips against his and that there was something warm and wet playing at the seam of his mouth. Then he was kissing the boy back, letting his tongue slip out and tangle with Sirius's and he was wondering if he was supposed to be this dizzy and then he didn't care, because Sirius Black was kissing him and he was kissing him back.

"I guess that's a yes," Sirius whispered in a tremulous voice after they pulled apart.

Remus laughed softly, his hands still shaking, and it took a moment for him to realize that Sirius still had his hands around his neck and that his own were currently tangled in the boy's hair. He let their eyes meet for a moment, and it seemed to make the shaking worse. "You could take that as a yes," he replied, his lips mere inches from Sirius's. "But I think we should make sure."

A very Padfoot-like grin creased the other's face. "Agreed."

Then they were kissing again, and it was just like flying and falling all at once.


End file.
